parkourdude91fandomcom-20200215-history
Deagle Nation
"I am a leader of a nation too. It's called Deagle Nation, and they are the some of the most skilled gamers and parkour practitioners in New England." -Jace Connors, before The Disappearance (source ) Deagle Nation is an illegal street gang of underage teens handpicked, trained and groomed by Jace himself, all originating from the New England area. It's main demographics are stoners, XBox gamers, skateboarders, sluts, and edgy teens who are extremely gay from all walks of life. Imagine if all of the people you tried to avoid in high school got together and formed their own country club, lead by the world's most autistic Marine. Described as an offshoot of a local Juggalo family, membership in Deagle Nation is a huge boon for any hedonistic lowlife teenager; among other services offered, Deagle Nation features it's own forum, it's own marijuana supplier, and even it's own Internet army: the Deagle Nation Defence Force (DNDF) Since The Disappearance, Deagle Nation has been taken over entirely by Tyce Andrews. To the right is the only known photograph of the Deagle Nation "team". The man with the blonde hair in the picture has been identified as Tyce Andrews, Parkourdude91's best friend. Jace and Kyle are both absent from the photo.The other male has not been identifed, nor have the women been identified. It is noteworthy that the other male is wearing a faux-military green trenchcoat that would not look out of place on a school shooter. At this point it's not know if the females were somehow forced or lured into taking their picture with these males. The photo looks to have been taken in some sort of school environment, which is somewhat alarming given that one of the women is holding an (airsoft) gun. On the whiteboard is written: Deagle Nation Fuck Haters And Gamerfood Internet forum Forums are viewable here: and later tweaked to be even worse by Tyce Andrews. Not pictured are the two login prompts on the same page that do the same thing.]] http://deaglenation.boards.net/index.cgi You have to personally contact Tyce (via YouTube PM or Steam messaging) to register an account. Tyce personally vets everyone before their initation into the hallowed ranks of Deagle Nation, both for security reasons and to ensure they are "Deagle Nation Material". Tyce has written a warning on multiple places on the login page describing this process. Barely legible against the ugly background, it reads: Armed with information that they have, in fact, entered the Tyce Zone, readers are encouraged to proceed with caution. As of January 30th, the forums are in server maintenance after Tyce's TF2 livestream about the supposed victory over Gamerfood went horribly wrong for him. Confirmed Members *Jace Connors, commander in chief *Tyce Andrews, second in command and de facto ruler during The Tyce Takeover *CIADude420, intelligence specialist *Jimbob Jenkins, soldier in the Deagle Nation Defense Force *Kyle, marijuana supplier *Colby, unknown role. *Brandon, unknown role. *Elijah, unknown role. Infiltrating Deagle Nation As of this moment, we do not have any inside sources who are actively leaking information; there are some double agents in Deagle Nation, but they are keeping quiet for the time being because Jace and Tyce have been known to indescrimiantely ban random people at the first suspicion of "treason" against their glorious Nation. Due to the time it takes to earn Jace and Tyce's trust enough to be let in, it's something of an undertaking to leak information and get banned immediately for it, especially because Jace and Tyce have become ever more paranoid as of late. If someone wants to put forth the time and effort required to go deep cover (and be nice enough to save all the pages before getting banned) we could potentially unearth a huge amount of information on this secret society of autistic warlords. Gallery video.]] .]] 's horrifying site layout, created by master graphic designer Jace Connors. Yes, there are two login prompts on the same page. Yes, both of them do the same thing.]] Category:Deagle Nation